Come Bite The Apple
by lakergirl4life
Summary: Mike wonders if Zelanski's crush on Paige isn't just one-sided. Set during Season 2, Episode 2: Connects.


**A/N: This is for Katie, who suggested in a review for another story...something about Mike noticing that Bates likes Paige. This is what I came up. Hope you enjoy :) Related to this. did anyone notice that Mike first asked for his room back a few scenes after he noticed Bates watching Paige change when they were talking about the Solanos for the first time? Interesting timing. Just saying ;) This takes place before _that_ scene. Let me know what you think. I don't mind taking prompts for stories, but no guarantees that I'll write them.**

* * *

><p>"Johnny, hey - have you seen Paige?" Mike asked, wanting to follow up with her about closing her case. He knew how anxious she had been to finish up this case before his started taking up all her time. Maybe they could swing by The Drop to celebrate, because unless he was imagining things, Paige had definitely been flirting with him earlier. They could have a drink, play a game of pool and see where the night took them.<p>

He meant to follow up with her after he arrested her, but Jess called him with a tip about Caza and he had to leave the scene to check it out. He had called Paige a few times since then and she wasn't picking up her phone.

"She took off with Zelanski. They needed to drop off some paperwork. I think Zelanski mentioned something about grabbing dinner. Something about how he missed lunch and that Paige owes him a pizza. You hungry? I'm about to heat up that soup Charlie made the other day."

"Zelanski's hungry," Mike muttered.

Maybe Paige had been flirting with him earlier, but there was also the possibility that Zelanski's attraction to Paige wasn't as one-sided as he originally believed. His jaw clenched as he replayed their encounter from earlier today in his mind.

Paige wasn't oblivious. She had to know that Zelanski had a crush on her. Had to see the way he watched her. Not just today, when he had watched her change before she met up with Finch. But he had been watching her around the house. Zelanski wasn't even discreet about it. And apparently it didn't bother Paige, because if it had she would've called him out. They were both DEA. They worked well together. They seemed friendly. Not to mention they were living together. And he knew first hand what it was live down the hall from Paige when you had a crush on her.

But there was a time to flirt and cross those blurred lines and a time to be professional. And in his opinion, ogling Paige while she was about to bust someone wasn't being professional. Which was why he distracted Zelanski from looking at her. Why he offered to be her boyfriend before she went to Finch's. Not because he didn't think she was capable of handling herself, but because there was something about Paige that made him possessive when he had no right to be. He wanted to discourage Zelanski from even thinking about crossing those lines.

Not that Paige had done anything to discourage Zelanski. She took Zelanski's gum. From his mouth. He wasn't sure how much of that had to do with Paige using Zelanski's crush on her to her advantage and how much of it could be about something else. Mike ran his hand through his hair, not that he wanted to consider it being something else.

Although, if he was being honest with himself he would admit that he was already considering it. Which was why he made sure he was the one to arrest Paige earlier. He didn't want Zelanski getting that close to her. And just in case Zelanski had been watching them while he was arresting Moreno, he made sure to pull Paige a little closer than necessary. Unless he was insane, he saw the challenge in Paige's eyes after he turned her around. She had been daring him to make a move. But then his phone rang with a tip that pointed him away from Caza and towards the Solanos, but he still regretted leaving things unfinished with Paige.

Now she was off with Zelanski.

"What's that Mike?"

Mike shook his head, "Nothing," he said, going to the fridge to grab a bottle of water as Paige and Zelanski entered the kitchen.

"There she is, the woman of the day," Johnny said, clapping.

"Johnny, you should've seen Paige earlier," Zelanski said. "She jumped out of the window and chased down Moreno and tried to tackle him. She jumped on his back and everything."

Paige shrugged, "It was nothing really."

"Nothing? You threatened to beat Finch unconscious unless he took you with him to talk to Moreno," Mike said. "You were incredible."

Paige flashed a smile at him. "Maybe."

"Maybe?"

"Hey, we're going to watch a movie. Either of you want to join us?" Zelanski asked.

"With you two? Nah. I'm not trying to be the third wheel at DEA movie night," Johnny said.

"DEA movie night? I like it. We should watch Scarface or something with a lot of drugs," Paige suggested. "You in Mike?"

As tempted as he was to be the third wheel and see if there was something going on between the pair, he wanted to see what Johnny knew. Besides, no way would Zelanski make his move in the living room while watching a movie about drugs. At the very least he had a few hours to figure some things out. "I have a few loose ends to finish up with the Caza lead. Maybe I'll join you later."

"Don't take too long. It's only a three hour movie," Zelanski said.

"Can you go grab the movie from my room? I need to check in with Charlie about something. I'll meet you down here in twenty minutes?" Paige asked as she headed outside to talk to Charlie.

"It's a date," Zelanski called after her.

Mike narrowed his eyes slightly as he watched Zelanski watch Paige before he headed upstairs to prepare for their date. Maybe he didn't have a few hours. "There's not - is there something going on between them?"

"Zelanski and Paige?" Johnny awkwardly fidgeted for a few seconds before grabbing an apple from the counter. He rinsed it off quickly and took a bite. "Well, now that you mention it - is that a problem for you?" Johnny asked, watching him intently.

Mike clenched his jaw, and found himself wondering if he had time to go for a quick run to work off his frustration with Johnny's revelation. Not that he was really in a position to be jealous. It wasn't like he ended things with Jessica. Not that they were even officially dating. Just sleeping together every now and then. It was a casual fling. Jess even said it herself, they were just having fun. "No. It's just - I mean, Zelanski doesn't really seem like her type."

"Oh, P has a type? Male is kind of her type," Johnny joked. "Or are you trying to narrow down her type? Are you wondering if she's still into FBI Agents from DC? Afraid she might be over last summer's trend? Or that this summer's trend is DEA Agents?"

"We never - "

"Please. I've heard that speech so many times I could recite it from memory. I don't care if you two were sleeping together last summer or not. But if you were sleeping together, let me know, because Jakes owes me two weeks worth of drinks if you two hooked up."

"We didn't hook up," Mike insisted, not surprised that there was a bet about him and Paige. He'd be offended, but Johnny and Paige made a similar bet about Charlie and Briggs last summer.

"Seriously? Like not at all?"

"Johnny!"

Johnny waved his apple at him, "Even if you didn't sleep together last summer, you two aren't fooling anyone. Not now, not then. I saw that sorry excuse for a hug you gave her when you first showed up. Awkward as hell, there's something going on."

"Now? You just said that Paige and Zelanski - "

"I didn't confirm anything."

Mike grabbed an apple and threw it at him.

"Hey!" Johnny said, catching the apple with his free hand.

"What was all that about being the third wheel?"

"If you're not going to admit you still have a thing for Paige, I wanted to see you squirm. Besides, you need to man up if you want Paige."

"Unbelievable." Mike closed his eyes for a few seconds, relieved that he hadn't missed his chance, but mad at himself for walking right into Johnny's trap. "Just to be clear, nothing's going on?"

"Nothing. It's time to make your move, Mikey," Johnny said, nodding towards Paige as she entered the house. He tossed the apple back at Mike.

His move. And just what was his move? Make a move on Paige? Or eliminate the competition? Zelanski wasn't a bad agent. Far from it. Although he questioned his professionalism when it came to respecting female agents if they were changing in front of him. But maybe his talents wouldn't be of the best use in this house.

Paige motioned to the apple in Mike's hand, "You going to eat that? It's the last one."

Mike offered it to Paige, "It's all yours." He glanced at Johnny and the other man made himself scarce. "You sure you want to watch a movie? You had a big win today. We should celebrate."

"I thought you had some loose ends to tie up and I already made plans with Zelanski. I'm sure he wouldn't mind heading out for a drink." Paige smirked at Mike before taking a bite of the apple.

"We," Mike emphasized, wanting to make it clear that Zelanski wasn't invited. "You and me."

Paige patted his chest, "You're not jealous of Zelanski, are you?"

"What?" Mike asked, quickly taking a drink of water. "Jealous?" He laughed nervously, before regaining his composure. "No."

Paige looked him up and down slowly, "You sure about that? Because if you are, I - "

"Paige, hey, I'm starting the movie!" Zelanski called.

"Sure you don't want to watch the movie?" Paige asked, walking out of the kitchen.

He reached for Paige's wrist, stopping her. "If I am, what?" Mike asked.

Paige's lips slowly curved into a smile as she stepped closer to Mike. She grabbed his shirt to pull him closer, so there was barely any space between the pair.

Paige took another bite of the apple and his eyes were focused on her mouth, watching her for a few seconds before meeting her gaze. She smiled at him knowingly, and he didn't care that she caught him staring.

"You hungry Mike?" Paige asked, offering him her apple.

"If I am, what?" Mike asked, repeating his earlier question, before reaching out to take the apple from her hand.

"You'll have to wait and see."

THE END

* * *

><p><strong>I appreciate everyone's enthusiasm for a followup to this fic, but there won't be one. I wrote this as canon, taking place after Mike and Briggs find the picture of Carlos Solano at the warehouse with the goat &amp; before the scene where they talk about the Solanos with the rest of the house. Mike didn't need to make a move, because Paige made hers on the show.<strong>


End file.
